Secret Lovers
by iheartSimonSeville
Summary: jeanette seeks out her secret lover in the night.


**Hey there!! This is my first story/ AATC fanfic so don t be too harsh. =] Well if you read my profile you might have come across something that may have said:  
*IF YOU A FREAY GIRL PUT THIS ON YOUR PAGE* or maybe even *PUT THIS ON YOUR PAGE IF YOU KNOW YOU RE A PERV AND DON T REALLY GIVE A DAMN* well this will explain exactly why that s on there and don t worry I ve had worst stories (TRUST ME.) Disclaimer: I DON T OWN THE CHIPMUNKS NOR THE CHIPETTES PLEASE DON T HUNT ME DOWN AND SHOOT ME. I DON T CLAIM ANY THING BUT THE STORY IDEA.**

* * *

She laid back on her purple bed spread letting out a low exaggerated sigh. "I can t take this anymore..." She mumbled to herself while hitting her fist on her bed. The aggravated young lady sat up on the edge of her bed letting her hair fall over her sweat glazed brow. She thought about her situation over and over again. She needed sex _bad_. She picked up her phone and began to text the person she really wanted to satisfy her needs at this very horny moment of hers.

_I need u..._

_ -Jean._

She sent her message hoping for a quick response. She jumped when she felt her phone vibrate. She slid the top of her phone up to reveal the message:

_I need u 2..._

_ -Alvin_

She bit her lip with excitement at the thought that he needed her as much as she needed him right now. She quickly replied:

_b there in 20 min.  
-Jean_

She sat her phone down and began to rustle through her closet quite not to wake her sisters but quickly so she could soon fulfill her needs. She found what she was looking for and quickly began to change from her navy blue short shorts and purple tank into something a little more fitting for this special occasion. She reached back in her closet for her black trench coat and then picked up her car keys and headed for the door.

--

She pulled up at in front of her destination, turned off her car and pulled out her cell phone.

_I m here.  
-Jean_

She sent her secret lover a text letting him know she awaits him. While she waited for him to open the door to his home she touched up her makeup, put on an extra coat of lip gloss and shook her hair to give it that wild sexy look she knew he loved. In less than 2 minutes she saw the door to the house she was visiting open. She got of her car with a smirk upon her face and began to give a little sexy model status walk toward the front door strutting in her 3 1/2 inch black pumps.

She walked up on the front porch and before she could say anything a tall, well-built boy grabbed her around her waist with one arm and grabbed the back of her neck with the other hand pulling her in for a kiss. She let his tongue enter her mouth as he let hers enter his. They stood there with their tongues at war for a while with out breaking free for air. Finally after a long sloppy kiss with only the sound of their lips smacking to be herd in the silent night. He stood back to admire her before pulling her by her hand into his house. He led her to their usual spot, _his bedroom_.

Once they were in his bedroom he pulled off her coat tossing it on the floor revealing her attire.  
"Damn..." He chuckled looking at her outfit in amazement as he lifted her hand above her head turning her so he could get a full view of what she had on.

"You like it? I picked it out just for you." She told him in a soft seductive voice to turn him on even more.

Then she walked slowly up to him placing her hands on his sculpted bare chest and whispered in his ear.

"And I want to take it off nice..." She licked his earlobe. "...And slow." she moved her hand down into his black basketball shorts feeling up his almost fully erected length. He let out a moan that urged her to continue the pleasure she was giving him with that simple touch. He chuckled at her actions because he wasn t used to this kinky side of the nerdy girl he knew her as when the sun was up. But when the moon was out and lurking she emerged from her little shell and became a totally different person.

He lifted her up and sat her on his bed and began to work on getting her sexy lingerie off so he could see her beautiful bare skin. He lifted up her leg and began to remove her blue guarder that had a strip of black lace around it with his teeth making her giggle softly. Next he went for her lacey bustier. He pulled the small straps down off her sholders slowly like she requested revealing her grape-fruit sized perky breast. The fabric rubbed against her pink nipples as he slid it off making them erect giving her a pleasing sensation which made her moan and suck on her bottom lip to calm herself. He stopped the undressing process and placed her right breast in his longing mouth and sucked it so that she could let out another pleasure filled moan making his colossal member in his pants tingle with every whimper she let out. He stopped and continued to undress her fully removing her top and then he slowly pulled off her black thong bringing her precious womanhood to the light.

He ran his hand all over her body feeling up her soft milky skin and then he went to work on the masterpiece in front of him. He picked her up from the bed and moved her to the floor. She pulled down his shorts letting his full-size package hang freely. She licked her lips with satisfaction and they laughed in unison. He stretched open her legs so he could enter her moist walls. He put is business in hers widening the hole below her most sensitive peal making her let out a loud squeamish whine of pleasure and relief of sexual desire build up. He began to work up a nice steady motion inside her.

As he moved faster inside her she began to tighten up her opening making his pleasure all the more enjoyable. He speeded up making her squeal out. He roughly forced his lips on hers to drown out her squeals to keep her from waking his bothers who were right next door after all. She cried out from her delight under his mouth while they kissed passionately. It felt so good she couldn t help put let tears of joy fall from the corners of her tightly closed eyes. He removed his mouth once her whimpers went down to low muffles and sniffles from her crying. He began to kiss down her neck stopping ever so often to suck on her sweet skin that tasted like strawberries and whipped cream.

She gasped for air almost silently and whispered in his ear. "Alvin... ri-right..." she was gathering her air to speak "...right there..." she said as he continued to stroke her in that area making her tighten up the grip her legs had around his waist and digging her nails in his strong back leaving visible marks. He bit down on his lip and arched his back from the pleasurable pain she gave him. Her whimpers and whines meet his moans and grunts making perfect harmony in the night heat.

"Al-al-alv-vin!! I think I m gonna cum!!" she warned him trying hard not to let her voice rise and wake the others.

Her words excited his and he speed up the process she pulled him closer to her crying out with every thrust he took at her.

"Shhh..." he cooed in her ear to clam her as he slowed down but she couldn't hold her pleased bellow from leaking from her mouth.

"ALVIN!!!!" she screamed his name as she came all over his carpet right along with him.

He fell on top of her breathing heavy with sweat seeping from his forehead. She breathing heavy just as he was wiped the sweat from her head and held his head closer to her fast beating heart smothering his face in her breast.

"Sorry." she apologized to him after catching her breath.

"For what?" he asked a little confused.

"I couldn't keep from sreaming..." She said with embarrassment.

"It's ok, I kind of have that effect on women ya'Know?" He chuckled and she followed the laughing trend giggling softly still trying to catch her breath.

After a few more minutes of resting he removed himself from her and lifted her back on his bed. He laid her with pulling the cover over both of them. She turned over to face him and he rapped his arms around her drawing her in closer lacing their fingers together and planting a soft tender kiss on her smooth lips.

"_I love you Alvin..._" she whispered to him with her eyes lowering before falling asleep in his arms.

"_I love you too Jeanette..._" he whispered back kissing her on her forehead before falling asleep himself with a satisfied smile on his face.


End file.
